


On The Job

by sals



Category: Glee
Genre: Boypussy Kurt, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sals/pseuds/sals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for a prompt on the GKM. </p><p>Edited Prompt: "In a world where boys with bps are sold at the age of 16 or risk going to jail, Burt had no choice but to sell his son to the highest bidder, which was Mr. Anderson. </p><p>Mr. A bought Kurt to give to his sons to use sexually as they pleased whenever they were home (after school, on weekends). When he's not being used for sex, he does chores around their huge house, cleaning, cooking, etc. He's required to wear a short skirt and no underwear at all times for easy access to his bp, which is on full display, and to sleep in the nude for nightly urges. </p><p>Kurt doesn't want or enjoy it at first, and as time goes on he still doesn't want it, but does enjoy it after a bit. He does enjoy his time with Blaine though."</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Job

**Author's Note:**

> so, yeah, take note of the warnings and enjoy! *U*

Kurt strains up to the tops of his toes, trying to reach the very top of the bookshelf with his duster. He feels uncomfortable, his too short skirt riding up and sending a breeze through his legs as he lifts one to press against a shelf, reaching as high as possible and waving the duster, satisfyingly watching most of the dust knock off. He turns around and crouches down, keeping his legs closed as tight as possible as he grabs the knick-knacks Mrs. Anderson had insisted are set atop the bookshelf, even if it was as tall as the sky.

He rearranges them with respect, though, putting each one back in its deemed place. He smiles proudly, and he’s about to step down when there are arms wrapping around his waist, pulling him off the step-ladder and into a hard chest.

“Hey, Kurt,” Cooper murmurs into his hair, one hand already roaming.

Kurt resists the urge to sigh, dropping his eyes and muttering, “Good morning, Cooper,” the end of it rising high and breathy as Cooper brushes three fingers down his pussy.

“Mm, it would be, but – your beautiful pussy is so dry, Kurt,” Cooper rubs those fingers across Kurt’s clit as he says it, laughing out when Kurt gasps and clenches his eyes shut. “Now, why is that? Am I the first one to open you up today?”

“Yes, Cooper,” He gasps again, his fingers curling in the fabric of his skirt as Cooper begins to rub more insistently now.  Cooper doesn’t say anything, just runs a thumb down his slit, stopping at his entrance and slowly inserting his thumb. Kurt leans his body into Coopers, breathing irregular as his hips start to rotate gently as Cooper moves his thumb slowly, wetness coating his thumb.

“There we go,” Cooper says lowly, his voice deeper than before and directly next to Kurt’s ear. He takes his thumb out and rubs it back up and across his clit again, this time taking two fingers and gently inserting them into Kurt. He manages to keep his thumb against his clit, the two fingers wasting no time as they start rocking in and out smoothly. Kurt cries out, shutting his eyes against the humiliation but letting his hips rock down desperately anyways.

It’s been far too long for him to still keep getting embarrassed at this, at these sensations. They come to him like second nature now, the moans and whimpers and occasional dirty word that slips out – they are his life.

Cooper pulls out his fingers and brings them up to their eye level, twisting them in the fluorescent light of the living room, his pussy juices shining on them. He brings them to Kurt’s mouth and he moans and opens his lips obediently, sucking on the fingers gently.

“Do you like the way you taste on my fingers, sweetheart? I bet you taste delicious,” Cooper says, shifting his hips up so Kurt can feel the length of his erection through the jean material. “I’ll eat you out later today, I think. Maybe I’ll lay you on the kitchen table and just lick your little pussy, for as long as I feel like. But for now, over the table.”

Kurt lets the fingers leave his mouth, licking his lips and tasting the remnants of himself as he lays over the coffee table. He hears the zipper of the jeans and then his skirt is being lifted up, exposing him to Cooper completely as he slides in.

Kurt moans again and presses his face into his arm, letting himself be fucked. He swears he can feel Cooper through every inch of his body, right down to his toes. He’s sweating now, and Cooper slides his hands down his back, through the sweat and to the swell of his ass, squeezing there and spreading the cheeks.

“ _God_ , just look at that beautiful pussy, stretched so wide around me,” Cooper thrusts once and Kurt’s toes curl in the carpet at the shot of pleasure and pain that shoots through him. He’s moaning constantly now, Cooper’s name falling out of his mouth in broken sounds. “Taking my cock so good, so good.”

Kurt nods, besides himself with the pleasure he feels. He’s too hot, every part of his body must be blazing red by now, and he presses his chest against the cool glass beneath him. He must look a picture; legs spread wide and pussy being pounded, fingers grappling and searching for leverage as he fucks back, sobbing out.

“Take it, that’s right,” Cooper groans out above him, shoving Kurt’s hips back with every thrust. “Fuck, your tight little pussy is just swallowing me up, isn’t it, Kurt?” Kurt just nods again, swiveling his hips like he knows Cooper likes and trying to get him deeper inside him.

It’s then that he feels eyes on him and he looks up, only to have his eyes meet Mr. Anderson, standing in the doorway to the living room and eyes fixated on Kurt – Kurt, who’s being pounded within an inch of his life atop the glass coffee table _he_ bought, the table _he_ owns, and Kurt cries out, trying to fuck back harder and forget he’s even there.

There’s nothing he can do. His body is on display for whoever walks by and chooses to look, chooses to admire or touch.

In a way, he’s grateful for Mr. Anderson. If it weren’t for him, who knows where he might be right now? In a jail cell and being taken by large, smelly men who don’t last but a minute?

 _No thank you_ , Kurt thinks, bringing a hand down from table and rubbing over his clit wetly, biting his lip and whimpering as he orgasms, his pussy getting wetter and wetter as Cooper keeps rocking himself in.

He hears a throat clear and then Mr. Anderson is speaking, barely audible over their groans that fill the room and echo off the high ceilings. “Cooper – when you are finished, I need to see you in my office, alright?”

They do this, sometimes. Have conversations about casual things while Kurt is getting fucked, open and wide but just another piece of furniture, stationed in the house for their pleasure. Kurt doesn’t mind – it takes the embarrassment off tenfold if no one is really paying any attention to him.

“Ah, fuck, look at you, coming around my cock,” Cooper says loudly, and Kurt feels his cheeks be spread even farther. Cooper doesn’t stop thrusting even though he’s come, he never does.

“Cooper! Did you hear me?” Mr. Anderson sounds irritated now and Kurt sighs, shifting to feel more comfortable on the table. The oversensitivity is just starting to set in now, making Kurt twitch.

“Yes, yes father, I heard you,” Cooper manages to grit out, fucking deep inside Kurt one last time and coming. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.”

Cooper moves after laying there for a minute or two, his flaccid cock pulling out with a soft noise as Kurt’s pussy flexes. He immediately reaches over and grabs the plug for Kurt, inserting it into his cunt and turning it on the low setting.

Cooper’s fingers drag up his pussy one more time, fucking the vibrator in a couple of times before he leaves, carding his fingers through Kurt’s hair gently but otherwise leaving him there, pussy stuffed and full of cum and skirt shucked up, thoroughly fucked.

Life goes on.

\---

“Come here, Kurt,” Kurt looks over his shoulder from where he was arranging his closet to see Cooper leaning against the door way, smirking at him. Kurt hangs up the piece of clothing he was holding and walks over to Cooper, only to be immediately yanked around.

A hand disappears underneath the skirt, pulls at the vibrator gently, just enough for Cooper to turn up the dial to full blast. Immediately Kurt yelps, and then moans, fucking his hips against the air, gasping in relief if his clit brushes Cooper’s thumb that’s just out of reach.

Cooper takes him by the hand and leads him to the bed, swiping off the rest of the clothes and just raising a warning eyebrow when Kurt squeaks indignantly. Cooper lies down and pulls Kurt to him, urging him to straddle his chest.

“This is what I want you to do,” Cooper says breathily. “I want you to turn around on my chest and take all of my cock into your gorgeous mouth. And, I’m going to take this vibrator and fuck your pussy so hard you sob my name for everyone to hear. You’re going to swallow all of my come and then you’re going to squirt all over my face as I work you over, baby.”

Kurt nods, moaning out and turning around, sinking his mouth down around Coopers cock, feeling Cooper waste no time in fucking the toy in and out of his cunt at a brutal pace. Kurt feels ridiculously wet, his thighs slick with his own sweat and juices as he kneels over Cooper’s chest. Cooper licks up them, licking off the mixture and lathering spit along his skin.

Kurt doesn’t take long to come, but Cooper doesn’t stop, doesn’t stop until he fills Kurt’s throat and Kurt is squirting over his face and neck.

\---

He gave up on fighting it a long time ago. He stopped trying to hate it soon after, because, really, hating it wasn’t going to change his situation.

Kurt is an adapter at heart. He may be in a less than favorable situation, but he is not a victim. Like he said, things could be much, much worse.

And besides, Blaine Anderson can do some truly amazing things to his pussy.

He works his hips down, trying his hardest to open up his pussy and take all of Blaine’s generous cock. Blaine has two fingers pressing into his clit and he’s moaning, cock throbbing where it’s sitting inside Kurt’s pussy as Kurt sinks all the way down.

“Yeah, fuck yeah, _Kurt_ ,” Blaine yells, widening the gap of his legs so Kurt’s ass slots into his hips even better, both crying out at the different angle. It’s then that Kurt starts to ride Blaine, loving the way his pussy stretches and how he feels so _full_ with Blaine.

There are _so_ many reasons why he likes Blaine Anderson way more than his brother Cooper.

Besides the fact that Blaine had blessedly managed to _not_ develop what seemed like a hereditary trait of self-entitlement throughout the Anderson genes, Blaine actually talked to him. Blaine actually _liked_ him, and Kurt liked Blaine just as much.

And then there’s the fact that when Blaine takes him to bed, he has some say in what they do. It’s not just Blaine bending him over and shoving his cock in – Kurt even takes the reins sometimes.

This is what he’s doing right now, his pussy wet and soaking Blaine’s cock.

“Fuck yourself on my cock, yes, yes,” Kurt lifts up and drops down even harder at that, his cunt stretched wide and everything feels so good.

“Do you love my cock, Kurt?” Blaine asks, lifting his hips up to fuck into Kurt hard.

“Yes!” Kurt says, shutting his eyes and letting the pleasure overwhelm him as he meets Blaine thrust for thrust. Blaine pinches Kurt’s clit and that’s it, Kurt is coming, clenching tight around Blaine as he follows, filling up Kurt completely. They keep rocking as they come down, and Kurt leans down for a kiss, their lips pressing together hard and hot, and tongues sliding around harshly.

 Kurt lifts off when Blaine winces at the sensitivity, the cum in him threatening to leak out. He lets it drip down and to the bed, too tired to attempt to clench it in together.

Kurt lies down next to Blaine, throwing a leg over Blaine’s hip and pressing his warm and sated pussy into his skin, just because it’s comfortable and Blaine doesn’t mind. Kurt rests his head on Blaine’s shoulder and let’s Blaine play with his fingers against his chest as he talks about his day.

Kurt remembers the first time he met Blaine. He’d been curled up in bed, trying to soothe his aching pussy from Cooper taking him roughly when Blaine had knocked gently with a smile and introduced himself. Kurt had nodded and hid his face, had tried not to be shocked when Blaine had spread his legs and licked and kissed his cunt until he felt fully pleasured and came from all the stimulation; had tried not to be shocked when out of this cruel house came an angel.

Kurt had deemed Blaine his favorite from that time on.

Kurt misses him, during the day. Next month, they’ll be able to go to school together, Kurt knows. But that feels like too far away for him. And maybe he’s clingy and needy and a bad sex toy, but it’s true. But he knows not to say any of this to Blaine, instead just listens and laughs at his stories of the day, offers his piece when needed but mostly just listens.

He starts to drift off to sleep, Blaine’s voice lulling him, but he doesn’t get a chance to rest, because Blaine soon sits up, rolling over with a bright grin and pulling his legs apart.

Blaine slithers down and presses two fingers to his hole, pushing them in without hesitance. Kurt bucks his hips, trying to get the fingers to press against that perfect spot and Blaine catches a hint, crooks his fingers delightfully.

Blaine licks at Kurt’s clit once, twice and begins to move his fingers, Kurt’s pussy making obscene noises as it gets even wetter. Blaine mouths gently at each lip before sucking on his clit, abusing and pressing against his G-spot until Kurt finally drenches his face and the sheets.

\---

He misses his father, a lot of the time. Kurt thinks that he’s glad Burt can’t see him like this, spread out on the garage floor with Cooper Anderson fucking him brutally, but he can’t help but think this whole thing would be a little more bearable if he could see his father more often.

They write to each other, but days like this, when Kurt feels like nothing more than a pretty face and a body not for his own, does he wish he could have another one of his father’s hugs, if only for a moment.

But Blaine is there, helping Kurt up and carrying him to the bedroom where he draws Kurt a bath and fingers him underneath the hot water reverently. Blaine is there, and that might be enough.

\---

Kurt shrieks as he’s suddenly pushed over the couch and his skirt is tucked up quickly. He looks back to see a grinning man he does not know, and he’s frightened, but he knows he cannot say anything. At least the man is wearing a condom, and at least he does not waste time. This will be over all the more soon, that way.  

He looks up when he sees a familiar cock nudging at his lips, and he drops them open when he finds Cooper standing in front of him, already hard and making his way down Kurt’s throat.

“Good Afternoon, Kurt,” Cooper says, his fucking into Kurt’s mouth. “The lucky man currently buried in your tight cunt is a good friend of mine, Andrew. I told him about you and he decided he just _had_ to have you. I, being the generous person I am, told him to go right ahead. And he looks like he’s enjoying it.”

Kurt nods around the dick he’s sucking, thanking god when the man comes and pulls out soon after. This isn’t the first time he’s been shared across Cooper’s friends, but he usually gets a bit more warning, a caress or a hug or something.

In the end, he supposes it does not matter. He did his job, and now he can go back to vacuuming.

\---

When he’s finally able to go to school with Blaine, he should have suspected that he’d be a gossip point.

And Blaine might be used to it, (they are the Andersons, after all), but when Kurt walks into school and all eyes go to him, he feels understandably overwhelmed.

The fact that everyone knows exactly _what_ he is makes things worse, their eyes glued to either the bare expanse of his legs or Blaine’s arm wound around his waist.

He tries to keep his head high, tries to keep his cheeks free of blush – he has nothing to be ashamed of -- but it’s hard when Blaine insists on sitting him on his lap, hard when Blaine insists on keeping one hand underneath his skirt at all times, playing with his pussy and keeping him wet and spread under a desk.

It’s humiliating, it’s horrible, but once again, he is powerless to stop it. And, plus, Blaine doesn’t mean any harm, they never do. Sometimes he just doesn’t want to feel like a _thing_ and he longs for the day he knows will not come, the day he may finally be free.

\---

“Honey, do you have to do that at the dinner table?”

Kurt opens his eyes from where he’d been lost in ecstasy, Mrs. Anderson’ voice startling him. Blaine’s hands squeeze his hips as he drops Kurt back down onto his cock, groaning when Kurt rocks his hips just so.

“Leave the boy be, Christina,” Mr. Anderson says, smiling at the two of them as he takes his seat. His eyes do not linger, just takes a sip of his wine and pulls his plate closer to him. “It’s only human nature, after all.” He looks up then, smiles at Kurt, and Kurt’s returning smile falters as Blaine fucks into him good.

Kurt closes his eyes and tries to drown everyone out, especially Cooper’s petulant, “Aw, baby bro beat me to the punch. I was looking forward to having our sweet slut at dinner.”

Kurt winces and squeezes his eyes, knows that he can’t say a thing against the degrading term and just puts more effort in riding Blaine, both of them chasing their relief. It’s just him and Blaine, like it should be.

Blaine’s lips touch his jaw sweetly, and Kurt sighs, letting Blaine have his body completely. He feels safe, here. Even if he’d much rather be doing this in the privacy of a bedroom, he knows that he is safe. None of the Andersons would ever hurt him or let anyone hurt him, and Blaine touches him so gently, so lovingly.

Here is nice. Blaine’s arms are nice.

He does not notice Mr. Anderson staring at them with a soft, pensive expression.  He sighs again and angles his hips, Blaine’s lips never leaving his jaw or neck. All he knows is brilliant, wonderful Blaine, holding him so tightly as they come together.

\---

Cooper stops advancing on him.

This worries Kurt.

And he knows that, in theory, he should be dancing with joy, the only person who fucks him on a daily basis is Blaine, the love of his life – that’s a good thing, right?

He doesn’t have to picture Blaine all the time, he has him. He doesn’t have to juggle Cooper’s needs and Blaine’s needs, he can just be happy with Blaine.

Except, he starts to feel inadequate. He was bought to be fucked, he should be _fucked_. He is nothing but a sex toy, and he is not being used to his full extent.

This is how he finds himself face down on Cooper’s bed one afternoon, vibrator buzzing harshly in his pussy as he pants into Cooper’s strong smelling pillows. He’s already come twice and he’s still dripping, but he’s just waiting for Cooper to come upstairs and actually fuck him like he is supposed to be.

He hears the door open and braces himself, sitting up on his arms and smirking when he hears Cooper gasp from the doorway. “Kurt. Fuck.”

Kurt doesn’t say anything, just pushes back into Cooper’s hand as he starts to move the vibrator, whining at the slow speed.

“Cooper, _please_ ,” He whines, increasing the speed of his hips so he can come.

Suddenly, the hand and the vibrator are gone, and he’s being flipped over. He looks at Cooper above him, lips open and wet as he pants, begging. Cooper lifts the vibrator to Kurt's lips and inserts it, fucking down his throat gently. Kurt groans around it, bringing a hand down to rub at his clit.

Cooper pulls it out, furrowing his eyebrows and stepping back, replacing Kurt’s hand with his own.

“Please, _please_ , fuck me Cooper,” Kurt says, canting his hips against Coopers fingers.

Kurt comes and Cooper retracts his hand, licking off the juices with a sad expression. Kurt worries his lip, staring at where Cooper seemed so distressed.

“Have I done something to displease you?” He can’t help but ask, picking at Cooper’s comforter. “Can I make it up to you?”

Cooper shakes his head, “No – just. Go see my dad, alright?”

Kurt nods, grabbing his skirt and letting Cooper squeeze his waist before he leaves. This is it, and he already feels the tears coming on.

\---

“Come in.”

Kurt walks into the study, feeling as if he’s walking to his own personal judgment day. Once the Andersons send him off, he wonders what’ll become of him. Maybe he’ll join a brothel, actually get paid for being a whore. He’s spent too long trying to be happy here, and having it all snatched away will be jarring, he knows.

“I – uh – Cooper said you wanted to see me?” He says delicately, crossing his legs. _Please don’t send me away, please don’t send me away,_ he pleads in his mind, eyes wide.

Mr. Anderson is silent for a moment, eyes locked on Kurt’s face, roving down his bare chest and his crossed legs with a calculating expression.

“Do you love my son Blaine, Kurt?”

The questions startles Kurt, knocks the breath right out of him. He knows the answer, of course he does. He loves Blaine with everything he has, however little. But Blaine makes him feel like he has more than he really does, like he has everything he’ll ever want when everything is shitty, and isn’t that what love is about?

How much of that can he say, though? Mr. Anderson may not think he’s good enough for his son, and send him on his way anyways.

“You can answer, honestly, Kurt.”

Reluctantly, Kurt nods, pressing his legs together in anticipation.

“You are aware that Blaine is moving to New York in a couple of months, Kurt?”

He thinks about it every day. How Blaine will leave him and it’ll just be Cooper and whatever friends he brings over. How he’ll just be a maid after that, because Mr. Anderson never touches him. How he’ll miss Blaine more than anything, and that he’ll go back to being miserable as soon as he leaves.

Kurt just nods.

“Did you – “ Mr. Anderson clears his throat nervously, maintaining eye contact with Kurt. “Did you want to go with him, Kurt?”

Kurt shrugs, looking away. It was foolish of him, he knows, but some tiny part of him had hoped Blaine would demand to take him with him, release him from his custody and kiss him at the top of the Empire State Building.

Years of adaptation could not knock the romantic out of him, he found.

“That is why I requested Cooper stop having time with you,” Kurt looks up, raising his eyebrows. “I see the way you look at each other and I – my son needs to be happy.”

_You’ll do the job._

Kurt looks up, eyes shining. If Mr. Anderson is saying what he thinks he is, this means he’ll be free in a matter of months.

He hasn’t felt this much hope in his chest since he was thirteen years old and he first watched Funny Girl, and he’d cried at the end, because he would have that one day, he would.

Three years later that hope had shattered to the ground when his father told him with tears in his eyes, that it was time for him to go. When he’d told him that he was legally entitled to turn him over to the highest bidders, and the highest bidders were the Andersons from uptown.

When he told him he had no clue if they’d see each other again.

He might just be getting a happy ending, after all. With Blaine.

He’s still smiling when he runs downstairs and jumps into Blaine’s arms, kissing him and floating.

**Author's Note:**

> so sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
